No es mi tipo
by Ada Ross
Summary: El gran misterio sobre la foto del escritorio de Jill, resuelto por Chris. Pre-series.


**Título:** No es mi tipo.  
**Fandom:** Resident Evil.  
**Personajes:** Chris, Jill. Hints de Jill/Chris.  
**Palabras:** 628.  
**Advertencias:** pre-series. Tontada como una casa.  
**Notas:** ni los niños Wesker, ni Spencer ni ostias. El gran misterio de Resident Evil es el hombre de la foto del escritorio de Jill.

* * *

El portazo le hizo dar un brinco en su silla, aún adormilado sobre la enorme pila de carpetas rugosas amontonadas encima de su escritorio. Eso, los envoltorios de chicles esparcidos y más de cuatro bolígrafos gastados eran la muestra irrefutable de que Chris Redfield era un desastre en lo que a tener organizado su escritorio se refería. Dormirse de buena mañana en la oficina era otro detalle más.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos consiguió distinguir la figura de Jill, que acababa de llegar a la comisaría. La saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas matinales (y la marca enrojecida de la cara que le había quedado después de dormir sobre uno de los bolis). Ella le devolvió el gesto, ahogando la risa por el aspecto desaliñado que siempre ofrecía Chris a esas horas. Dejó una bolsa sobre su escritorio y mientras comentaban unas noticias del telediario de la noche anterior, relacionados con la comisaría, Irons y sus excentricidades, extrajo un pequeño paquete rectangular. Chris se fijó en él, por casualidad.

Era una fotografía enmarcada. Desde el cristal, un hombre joven y en cierto modo atractivo sonreía a la cámara. Chris arrugó el entrecejo, y el gesto quedó petrificado en su rostro para el resto del día, especialmente cuando volvía la cabeza hacia Jill y sus ojos tropezaban de nuevo con la dichosa foto. Ni siquiera sabía qué le escamaba de todo eso, pero la sonrisa del tipo le inquietaba.

Era demasiado joven para ser su padre, o su tío, o algún familiar octogenario. Quizás podía ser su hermano, pero no parecía la típica foto que sueles tener de un hermano para poner en la mesa del trabajo. Él, concretamente, guardaba a una adolescente Claire entre todos los trastos de su escritorio; una foto que si su hermana descubriese, haría desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra ipso facto. Pero para Chris salía demasiado mona, con ropa y peinado cursis incluidos, y la conservaba con especial cariño.

Padres, tíos y hermanos quedaban excluidos. Las opciones restantes, caviló, eran: amigo o… novio. Y normalmente no sueles llevar la foto de tu mejor amigo bien enmarcada al trabajo, pensó Chris. Había algo en todo eso que le producía dolor de estómago.

Finalmente, cuando la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad y Brad, el último que quedaba aparte de ellos, se marchó, Chris optó por la vía más fácil y rápida. Preguntar.

—Uhm, Jill —la llamó, con la boca pequeña; ésta se giró y lo encaró.

—¿Sí?

—Sólo por curiosidad… —comenzó a decir, aunque de repente se sentía un tanto estúpido y entrometido—. Me he fijado en el marco que has puesto en la mesa. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

Para su sorpresa, Jill comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Eso desconcertó aún más a Chris, que empezaba a sentir que había hecho el soberano ridículo. Solía sucederle si había mujeres implicadas.

Una vez que Jill recuperó el aliento, se irguió, enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y respondió a la gran duda de Redfield.

—Es la típica foto que viene por defecto en los marcos. Se lo he comprado a una vecina esta mañana, en un pequeño rastrillo para ayudar a unas subvenciones de una escuela o algo así; aún no había decidido qué foto poner —explicó, aún riéndose—. ¿En serio creías que lo conocía?

Chris tragó saliva, algo atribulado. Empezó a rascarse el cuello.

-Quién sabe, podría haber sido tu… ¿novio? O algo así.

Jill miró detenidamente al modelo de la fotografía y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, creo que no es mi tipo.

Después del pequeño momento vergonzoso del mes, Jill se despidió y salió por la puerta de la oficina tan tranquila.

A Chris se le quedó una sonrisa boba en la cara para lo que restaba de semana.

**-fin-**

**

* * *

  
**

Básicamente se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba el otro día sobre la novela inglesa del siglo XVIII. Vaya usted a saber a cuento de qué XD. Y gracias por los reviews en el anterior fic; soy superdespistada y no recuerdo si llegué a contestar alguno, a todos, o a ninguno Dx . ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
